


Just Friends

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dreams Come To Life, Friendship, Gen, Minior Spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Dot decides to walk home with Buddy and meets his family. Unfortunately Buddy’s mom and grandpa think he brought a girlfriend then a friend.





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I bet no one was expecting me to write a fanfic for the Bendy novel, Dreams Come to Life. It was one of those ideas that came to me one day. I wanted to write something cute and friend fluff with Dot and Buddy. I see the two as friends, however if you ship them I don’t mind I think the two are cute together!
> 
> Also don’t worry about a spoiler warning. This story does connect to the main story, but its just some cute friendship fluff. So no worries there!
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

It was the end of another hard working day at the studio. Well technically and early end, apparently a rainstorm hit the studio and it sprung a leak where people are slipping and the art department tried their best keeping their work from getting wet. Joey Drew didn’t want anyone to go home, but after a roof leak got him wet, he decided today would be the only day to give everyone a free off. 

Buddy Lewek couldn’t believe his eyes seeing his co-workers rushing out of the studio like it was the last day of school. He never saw them in a rush before, even during closing times. Buddy just went along with the flow and stepped outside feeling the cool air rush through his body.

He forgot rain made things much cooler during the warm month September. The studio started to feel warm and stuffy it was nice too feel the cool refreshing air. Though it would be nice to have an umbrella right now, he left his at home because he thought the rain would clear on his way home from work.

To his surprise an umbrella was over his head. He turned and saw it was his friend, Dot holding an umbrella over them. “You looked like you needed one.” She stated with a smile.

Buddy chuckled. Since working here he’s been spending lots of time with Dot. Weather its solving the mystery of their boss, Joey Drew or just going out and spending time together it was nice to have a friend like Dot.

“Thanks Dot.” Buddy thanked. Dot smiled a your welcome and the two walked together. As they were walking Buddy felt nervous with why Dot was following him home. “Um don’t you take the bus home?” He asked. 

“Actually, I want to walk home with you. Just to see where you live.” Dot explained. Buddy stopped in his tracks as Dot kept on walking. Once the later saw her friend was frozen in place getting drenched in the rain. Dot chuckled and walked back to her friend. “What’s wrong Buddy?” 

Buddy didn’t know what to say to his friend. He’s never invited his studio friends or any of his friends into his apartment before. He was even more worried about Dot’s reaction seeing where he did live. Even though Dot wasn’t mean and didn’t make snarky comments, Dot would be grossed out with the smell and maybe the sights of his neighborhood. 

Buddy gulped as his eyes wandered around. “Its nothing, but I never invited anyone to my place before.” He explained. 

Dot giggled. “Well then I’m the first! Come on.” She said walking towards Buddy’s neighborhood. Buddy tried to stop her, but sighed in defeat and followed her.  
Buddy decided to lead Dot the way to Lower East Side, New York. Turns out Dot never been to this part of New York. Dot came from Long Island, which was about an hour from the studio. Dot had to take the bus the first hour it was available before heading to the studio. “What’s Long Island like?” Buddy asked. He figured a conversation with Dot could keep him from worrying too much. 

“It’s a densely populated island. It’s like the city, but you can see the ocean.” Dot explained. “Before working at the studio. I would spend my time at the beach writing in my journal or just to breathe in the ocean air.” Dot explained as she breathed in the damp air.

Buddy wished he could smell the ocean air. He’s never been to the beach before. Well he has, but when he was little and he couldn’t remember what he did. It would be nice to go to the beach, maybe a beach party with him, Dot, Jacob and some of the workers at the studio they probably needed after working for so long. That would be if Joey gave them a vacation. 

They finally made it to Buddy’s neighborhood and Buddy sighed the rain covered most of the smells he was used too. The rain finally stopped, but a few sprinkles still dripped from the sky. Dot decided to put down her umbrella and the two continued to walk to Buddy’s house. Dot decided to have Buddy to lead the way, which didn’t bother the gofer of the studio.

“Hey Buddy!” Buddy didn’t want to turn and just hoped to ignore it. One of his neighbors had to call out to him and Dot. “Who’s your little girlfriend, bud?” He asked. Buddy didn’t respond just groaned and blushed in embarrassment. 

Buddy never saw Dot as a girlfriend or a crush. He just saw her as a friend, and a friend alone. Most of the guys saw Dot as one of the guys, but not Buddy he just saw her as a friend. 

Buddy walked faster to get away from the embarrassment and getting asked more questions or at least his neighbor bringing up something embarrassing that happened to him. Dot caught him giving a laugh. “You do know were friends, right?” Dot asked. 

Buddy groaned. “I know, by not my neighbors!” Buddy explained. “But I’m used to it.” He added giving a shrug. Dot laughed and the two headed to Buddy’s apartment. 

Buddy opened the door and walked in. He saw his mother cooking dinner as music played on the radio. “Ma! I’m home early!” Buddy called out. His mother turned and saw her son, a tad wet from the rain. 

“Buddy! Your home early!” His mother went over to hug him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He explained about the leak that happened at the studio and Joey decided to give everyone an early out.   
“Ma. I hope you don’t mind. I invited my friend Dot over.” Buddy ushered Dot in. The small girl came in and smiled.

“Hello Ms. Lewek. I’m Dorothy, but please call me Dot.” She said politely. Buddy’s mother walked over to the girl and got a good look at her. Buddy’s mother smiled and turned to her son.

“She’s a very pretty girl, Buddy.” 

Buddy smiled. “She is, but were just friends.” He added. Buddy’s mother smiled and walked back to the kitchen. “Were just having sandwiches for dinner tonight, your welcome to join us Dot.” Buddy’s mother called out from the kitchen.

“Thank you Ms. Lewek!” Dot called out. The two friends spent their time in the living room listening to the music and talking about work. Anything about their search on Joey was kept in a low whisper so no one could hear. 

Before dinner was finished, Buddy’s grandfather walked in and turned to Dot. He stared at her with a smile on his face before turning to Buddy. Buddy shook his head, “No grandpa. Dot is just a friend.” Buddy reassured. 

Dot stood up and walked over to Buddy’s grandfather. “Nice to meet you, sir. I’m Dot a good friend of Buddy’s.” Dot introduced. Buddy’s grandfather looked at Dot from head to toe. He held his hand out and shook it. 

“Nice girl.” Buddy’s grandfather replied. Dot giggled. 

“She is. She’s a friend.” Buddy repeated hoping his grandfather forgot Dot was nothing more then a friend. His grandfather replied with a laugh. By then diner was done and everyone sat around the table. Buddy sighed and was glad he could eat and take Dot home.

Unfortunately, Buddy had to suffer some more. His mother talked a lot about Buddy’s childhood to Dot, some of which were TMI. Dot just laughed and gave a smile and wink towards Buddy. Buddy covered his face with his hands barely touching his food. 

“Buddy. Are you going to eat?” His mother asked. Buddy didn’t respond and just took another bite of his food. After dinner, Buddy decided to take Dot to the bus station so she can head home. 

“So sorry about my parents.” Buddy apologized. 

“You don’t need to feel sorry.” Dot reassured. “All families are embarrassing,” she paused to give a chuckle. “Trust me my parents are worse when I bring friends over.”

Buddy smiled and rubbed the back of his head. He wasn’t being mean to his mother and grandfather he just never had friends come over to his place. It must have been exciting for his mother to meet someone from the studio. The two made it to the bus station since Dot’s bus wouldn’t arrive for another fifteen minutes Buddy decided to sit with her and they just talked. 

“Thanks for inviting me. I had a lot of fun.” Dot said.

“You had fun?” Buddy asked surprisingly. He told Dot about his money and living situation before she came to visit his place. He was even more surprised that Dot had fun and enjoyed the company of his family. 

Dot nodded. “Think I can come over next time?” She asked. 

Buddy thought for second. If his family had fun with Dot, and Dot had fun with his Ma and grandfather then sure it was nice to invite Dot again. Just as long his Ma understood that him and Dot were just friends and nothing more. “Of course. My family seems to like you. Your welcome to see them anytime.” Buddy said with a smile. 

The bus finally showed up and Dot went to board the bus. She quickly came out from the bus to give Buddy a hug before heading back on the bus. Buddy stood there surprised his face turning red. 

“What was that just now?” Buddy asked.


End file.
